loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Titans (GoE)
Forged by Velt as living tools and servants, altering the titans with a plague, reshaping their bodies turning them into living stone or metal and their minds, depriving them of any mortal desire, fear or need. The Earth titans are single minded servants of the gods, enforcers tasked to serve the Earth Wyrm and the Primordial Pantehon. Their mind are capable of creative thought, and many are quite intelligent, however their are unable to comprehend the reasoning of the living and so appear alien and dull in their manners. Infused with elemental energies they are capable of reshape stone and metals easily with their minds, some of them are carriers of the plague that spawned the race and can turn other living creatures into stone. Earth titans have no soul and does not age, when broken or destroyed they can be repaired by a skilled craftman or another titan, even if extensive damages to their inner mechanism chan hinder the recostruction and impair their memories. Description Earth titans looks like massiva animated statues, their bodies are formed of smooth and polished solid stone, obsidian or metal, but remain as flexible the one of fleshly creatures. Most of the Earth titans appear as large hairless humanoids with perfect proportions that follows strict matematical rules, they are fully symmetric and lack any phisical imperfections. They have a brain and internal organs, but they are clockwork machines constantly infused with electricity, a residue of Dajjal influence in creating the original titans. Their eyes shine of a soft, nearly invisible light. Earth titans voices are vaguely metallic, but they can modulate them to appear more human if they so desire. History When the god of earth Velt forged the orignal Titans, he desired them to act as living tools, enforcers and servants for the Primordial pantheon, however they proved to be affected by the distracting needs and desires that are common to living creatures and was quickly discarded. In order to fix their limitation the god slowly and painfully turned a large number of titans into living stone creatures. Important Settlements Every Earth titan reside at the top of the divine mountain, some of them even beyond the barrier, taking care of the Primordials hall of power and gardens. Society Earth titans are forced to follow the directives of their creators, however such orders are vague enough to allow them a large degree of freedom in chosing the times and means to realize their tasks. Patient, single minded and efficient they stop at nothing to realize the desires of the primordial who shaped them. Their social structure is organized as a strict pyramid, based on the building blocks of the specific titans, stone and obsidian ones occupy the lower levels while the metal ones constitute most of the ruling hierarchy. While no compulsion exist that force them to follow their superiors command the earth titans appreciate an organized society and usually obey without questions. The earth titans worship the primordial gods, with Velt, "the Allfather" and Dajjal "the Prime Mover" in a position of prominence. Names Stats Average Height: Average Weight: Ability Scores: Size: Speed: Vision: Languages: Skill Bonuses: Fighting Skills and Abilities Earth titans, when encountered in groups, are capable of complex and cohordinated strategies, however they tend to be repetitive in their tactics. Earth titans are extremely resilient against both physical and mental effects, they fights with their fists or with masterfully cracted weapons. Some of them have the ability of shaping the stones, turning living beings into stone or animating lesser constructs to do their biddings in battle. Occasionally when wounded electrical sparks erupt from their forms to strike the attackers. Category:Races Category:Races(GoE)